


July 14: Balance (Tumblr Pornlet 18: Balance)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: July Prompt Table [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Plug, Anal Sex (mentions), Anilingus (mentions), Camp Nanowrimo, Cock Rings, Cock Sucking, High Heels, Human Stiles Stilinski, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Knot, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Physical Safe Word, Praise, Pre-established Kink Negotiations, Prompt Fic, Prostate Stimulation (mentions), Restraints, Slight feminization, Vibrator, collaring, established relationships - Freeform, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek stood back and admired Stiles’ posture and all the lovely things he was wearing and bound by. It had taken Derek longer than he thought it would to put everything into place, but he loved every moment of the process.♠Please read the notes if you're concerned about kink-negotiation or feminization tags.





	July 14: Balance (Tumblr Pornlet 18: Balance)

Derek stood back and admired Stiles’ posture and all the lovely things he was wearing and bound by. It had taken Derek longer than he thought it would to put everything into place, but he loved every moment of the process.

Stiles had come home from work with a frown on his face. He’d stolen a kiss on his way through the kitchen to their bedroom. He’d come back out to dinner showered, wrapped in his white silk robe, and wearing his just-us-collar instead of the thin, white-gold chain he kept around his neck everyday.

Derek had fed him by hand and kissed Stiles’ throat around the edge of the white leather collar, dragged his fang under it and felt the difference between the taught, hot skin of Stiles’ throat and the soft, black lining of the leather, and decided he’d liked the combination. Again.

Stiles had relaxed, breath by breath, and when they’d stood he’d told Derek he loved him, turned on the television with the volume set at ten, then let Derek lead him by his hand to their bedroom. And now, after touching every part of Stiles that he could and adjusting every part of his Angel’s body and accouterments, Derek got to stand back and admire the result.

Stiles was always gorgeous, of course, but right now he looked fucking phenomenal.

Derek’s Angel was squatting, knees high, butt down, elbows pressed to the inside of his thighs, cock hard enough that his hood was already pulling back from his crown. Derek resisted touching the bead of pre-cum at his slit.

Stiles hair was dry now. His long lashes were covered in glittery, black mascara and his lips were painted brilliant shade of royal-blue.

His collar was not the half-inch wide one they used if they visited a club or dungeon to watch, but the full inch and a half of ownership and protection. It kept Stiles’ head held a little higher than natural but didn’t inhibit his ability to swallow Derek down.

Derek loved Stiles dressed in white. His husband had stayed pale over the years, and in his uniform or jeans and hoodie Stiles’ skin looked like a plain, but delicious, vanilla milkshake. In white? He morphed from vanilla to a subtle caramel that Derek always wanted to taste more of.

He leaned down and licked a stripe across Stiles’ back. Stiles swayed a little, and moaned.

The pumps Stiles were wearing had an almost two-inch platform and a six inch stiletto heel. They were white, faux leather with an open toe that showed off Stiles’ black painted nails, and a set of silver chains with bells threaded through them that slung around the back of the shoe and almost to the floor. The jewelry not only looked pretty hanging down the way Stiles’ balls did between his legs, but had the added bonus of making enough noise that Derek would know if his Angel was in any danger of falling.

Stiles’ legs were bare, but there was a thick strap of white lace around his waist, and thin elastics that went down from it to frame his ass and would have held a cup if the jock-strap was a practical, rather than decorative, item.

Derek ran a finger along the top of the lace, into the small of Stiles’ back, then dragged it down and over the white silicon plug that was there. He pressed the button in his hand and watched as the lube around Stiles’ hole shimmered with the movement. He turned it off.

Stiles took a few sharp breaths and managed a quiet, “Thank you, Derek.”

Derek smiled. This was his favorite hands-off toy. The plug itself was ridged, so there was little chance of it dislodging, even with Stiles at the angle he was now. It was hollowed to fit their wireless, bullet vibrator snuggly inside. There was a flat strap from the stem of the plug that reached up and covered Stiles’ taint with a multitude of tiny bumps which vibrated on the outside, too. It ended in a set of cock and ball rings that slid over Stiles perfectly, keeping him high and tight and hard.

Derek stepped around to the front of his Angel.

The final piece of equipment Stiles was wearing was a silver spreader bar with white leather cuffs. It wrapped around Stiles’ ankles and wrists and kept him sitting at just the right height and just the right angle.

“You look perfect, Angel. You’re spread so well. You smell so fucking good, so fucking ready. If you can do this for me, you’ll come twice tonight. Once like this, and then again later when I lay you out and eat you sloppy and fuck you slow and knot you.”

Stiles licked his lips. His eyes were a little glassy, but he wasn’t completely under. It was the perfect spot to for him to be.

“You have you bell, yes? Ring it for me.” Derek watched as Stiles shook the ball in his right hand. It reminded Derek of a cowbell, and sounded nothing like the fairy-tinkling of Stiles’ shoes. “Good. I expect you to use it. Your heels are a warning, but they’re not enough, okay?”

“Yes, Derek.”

Derek smiled and leaned in and rubbed their cheeks together. He stood back to take it all in again. “You’re dripping already, but so am I.” Derek was fully naked, and his knot was already pressing out and very obvious and Stiles was staring at it with hunger. “I don’t think I’m going to last long, but that’s not an issue. You’re going to suck me and drink down as much of my come as you can, Angel. If you can do that without your shoes drowning out the sound of the television, you get your reward. If you can’t, I’m caging your cock for the night, and I’ll fuck you but not knot you. Do you understand?”

Stiles’ cock twitched, and he nodded. Derek raised his eyebrows until Stiles whispered out, “Please, Derek, let me taste you. Please.”

Derek stepped forward, used his hands in Stiles’ hair to make sure they were lined up properly, then let go. He laid his hands on his own thighs, remote to the plug tucked under one, and breathed in hard when Stiles sucked him in.

Stiles’ mouth was always amazing. Whether Derek was fucking his face or Stiles was tonguing into Derek’s foreskin or going to town in the front seat of the car at the supermarket, Derek always wanted Stiles’ mouth. If he could knot Stiles between the lips without choking him, he’d probably like Stiles’ mouth better than his ass, in fact.

Right now, Stiles was focused on the goal, and using every trick he knew to get Derek there as fast, and as well, as he could. Derek concentrated on keeping his hips still and letting the feeling wash over him. He couldn’t look down yet, or he’d come on the spot. Stiles corkscrewed a little and Derek’s claws popped into his thighs, and for a second he couldn’t hear Rachel Maddow over the jingle of the tiny bells, but it was just that they’d cut to a commercial break.

Stiles kept sucking and licking and moaning, and Derek was so, so, close. He’d be embarrassed at just how close if he hadn’t enjoyed getting Stiles ready as much as he had.

“Fuck, Angel. You’re so fucking good. I’m going to come so fucking hard. You’re doing so well for me. Your mouth is fucking perfect, and you’re so fucking still. I like the sound of those bells, but I like your moaning even better.”

Stiles flicked his tongue, just right, pushing and pulling at Derek’s foreskin and Derek couldn’t hold it in anymore. His fangs dropped and he dug his claws back into his thighs and didn’t let himself howl.

He opened his eyes and looked down and his Angel milking him still. Derek’s cock had softened slightly, but his knot was still proud. Stiles dragged his bottom teeth a little and it felt amazing but too much. “Enough, Angel.”

Stiles pulled off and licked his lips and Derek took a moment to catch his breath. He drank in the site of his come against Stiles’s skin, and the way his Angel’s lipstick was smudged and ragged.

“Fuck, you did so well, Angel.”

Derek flicked the switch on the vibrator and Stiles shook and jingled and came.

♠

_Balance: [n] a state of equilibrium or equipoise; a state of bodily equilibrium; [v] to arrange, adjust, or proportion the parts_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Late is better than not at all, right? _A-catching up on prompts I go._
> 
> The feminization in this is simply Stiles wearing makeup and 'stripper heels'; I don't really consider that feminization (guys can wear makeup and shoes that hurt all they like as far as I'm concerned), but I'm trying to err on the side of over- rather than under-tagging.  
> Derek and Stiles are in an established, long-term relationship. They have their hard-limits and safe words etc in place.  
> The toys, makeup, shoes, etc are all based on real items, if not a little tweaked to suit.
> 
> The prompt table I'm using can be found [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162231101861/my-%0Ajuly-campnano-is-set-500-words-minimum-per).


End file.
